WoF: Happy Endings? I think not
by Fairytaillover092304
Summary: Fly through the sky, joining Flarol, Iris, and Siren on an amazing journey. This story is about Kinkajou and Turtle's kids. I made the names and stuff. This is a really OC story. I love my characters. Dont like, dont read. Rated T for language and certain parts of plot.
1. Prolouge

**This chapter is dedicated to: Star-Dragon-Lord**

 **Prologue**

Kinkajou flew through the sky, looking back to see Turtle flying up beside her. "Kinkajou...are you sure about this? What if Moon needs us again?" Kinkajou beat her wings a little harder and looked at Turtle with a smile. "She won't miss us for a few minutes. I want to go check on them." Turtle sighed and smiled at her. "Alright, but why? They aren't due for another week or so." Kinkajou shrugged, tilting her wings to soar into a canopy of trees, and swiftly tucking her wings in and reaching with her tail to swing. Turtle did the same, with a small bit of struggle. "I just have this feeling...besides, aren't you excited? I want to see what they look like!" Kinkajou got smacked with a branch when she wasn't paying attention. "STUPID BRANCH! HOW DARE YOU SLAP A HERO OF PHYRRIA!!!!" She shouted at the branch, her fire still burning brightly, and continued onward, her scales rippling with a bit of orange, which lined the ridge of her spine and the tips of her wings, then shifted into a happy golden color. "Turtle, Are you worried? About the eggs, I mean." He shook his head. "If those eggs have any of their mother's spirit, they will be fine."

Kinkajou and Turtle landed on the platform to their small hammock and hut. Walking inside, careful not to bounce, Kinkajou gasped lightly at the sight of the aquamarine and pastel red, green, and yellow eggs. There were three in all. They sat in a small pool of warm water. "It's almost been a year! I'm so excited!" Turtle grinned happily. "I'm glad we were able to place them-" Kinkajou suddenly crawled forward, peering at the eggs with the intensity of a flame. "Shhh...I heard something." One of the eggs twitched slightly, turning a pale gold and silver. The smooth surface cracked, revealing a pair of bright green eyes. "Oh...Turtle...It's hatching." The little dragonet slowly crawled out of her egg, tripping a little. Kinkajou gently picked her up and cradled her, smiling. "Hey there..." Turtle slowly crept up next to her and stared at the dragonet with a fatherly curiosity. "What are you gonna name her?" Kinkajou shook her head. "You decide. I don't think regular RainWing names would suit her." He stared at the little dragonet. Taking in all of her features.

She had fluorescent green eyes, her scales resembled that of a SeaWing, but the underside of her wings and the glowing marks that signaled she was SeaWing royalty were shifting colors. She even had rainbow gills! Which were shifting to a golden color, which Turtle found meant happiness. The only thing she didn't have, was the curling tail of a RainWing. "I think that you should call her...Flarol." Kinkajou looked down at her and smiled. "I like it. Welcome to the world of dragons, Flarol." A few moments later, Flarol's siblings hatched and came into the world. Her sister was named Iris and her brother was named Siren.

 ** _~Flarol's PoV~_**

I looked up and stared at a face I immediately recognized as my mother. Her face softened and she picked me up. I looked over her shoulder to see a different dragon that had different color scales, but the same look as Mother. I recognized him as father. The we're saying something about names when Father looked at me. "...Flarol." I perked my ears and turned to my mother. She smiled and started to speak. "Welcome to the world of dragons, Flarol." I understood that my name was Flarol, and happily squeaked. I turned and saw two oval shaped things sitting in a pool. I stared at them in wonder and began to instinctively reach towards them. I didn't have the ability to think about anything complicated, I just knew that I could help my sister out of her egg, but something told me that she would be out in a little bit, if I left her alone, if I didn't, she would come out and be special. I looked at my talons and touched her egg, willing her out. She began to break out of her egg and squeaked. Mother didn't see me touch sister's egg.

 ** _~Iris's PoV~_**

I was perfectly content in my egg, I didn't want to get out, but something told me that I was about to become something different. Suddenly, I got the urge to escape my egg. I quickly broke out and looked up to see three dragons. One of them was mother, the other was father, and the last one was smiling at me. That was sister. _"Squeak!"_ I crawled out and approached my mother, who happily scooped me up and began to purr. "Hello, Iris." Her and father had decided on two names, but they hadn't thought of a third one until they saw my sister. Iris suited me, so I was content. I began to take in my surroundings, when I slowly started to feel a tingling sensation in my talons. _I'm different...I know something is weird_. I looked at my sister, who smiled knowingly. _You know what I feel..._ I turned and saw that she wanted me to help our brother out of his shell. I nodded and quickly tapped his egg. He burst out a few moments later, the same tingling in his talons.

 ** _-Narrator PoV~_**

All three dragonets were happy, they each had a different power, but they also had the same power. Flarol has a combination of Animus, Mind-reading, prophecy, and an unknown power. Iris had Mind-reading and Animus powers. And Siren had Animus and prophecy powers. Each dragonet was special in their own way, but each of them knew that they were going to have a difficult future. Flarol and Iris helped their brother to understand and they all began to squeak at their parents, trying to tell them what was going on.

 ** _~Kinkajou PoV~_**

I stared at my dragonets. Each of them were squeaking vigorously. "Turtle, I think they are trying to say something." Turtle tilted his head. "Are you sure?" I nodded and looked at each of my dragonets. _What are you trying to tell me? I'll ask your aunt. She should be able to help..._ "Go get Moon." Turtle nodded and took off. I watched as Flarol and Iris nodded, while Siren looked at me with expectant eyes. A little while later Turtle showed up with Moon close behind. "I think they are trying to tell-" My dragonets started to squeak again, their eyes focused on Moon, who looked startled and curious. But her eyes mostly held fear and nostalgia. I looked at Moon, feeling worried, my scales started to turn a greenish brown mixture, showing distress and worry. "Kinkajou...I think your dragonets are going to need special training." I looked at her with a blank stare. "Why?" Moon looked at her with knowing eyes. "Your dragonets are animus's..." I stared. "All of them?" Moon nodded. "Two of them can read minds...two of them can see the future...and one of them has a unique and unknown power." My jaw dropped and Turtle collapsed in surprise and shock.

 ** _~A little later, With Queen Glory~_**

"You mean to tell me, that Kinkajou has not only one, but THREE Animus dragons?!" Tsunami growled. Moon nodded and I just sat in the corner with my dragonets, thinking happily but worriedly. Since Tsunami is currently running the school while Sunny is on maternal leave, we made a sort of miror that works like the Obsidian Mirror, except it lets the person on the other side see you and you can talk to each other freely. I watched as Tsunami paced her office, her usual angry expression still glued to her face. "Moon, let me see the dragonets." Moon looked to me and I nodded, quickly picking up all three of them and bringing them to the mirror. I told them to wave, via thoughts and watched as Iris and Flarol began waving, Siren looked at his sisters then quickly began waving. "This is Flarol," I gently nudged her with her snout. "That's Iris," I nudged her in turn. "And this is Siren." I nudged him and then looked up at Tsunami's softened face. _She likes them already, maybe because they are her nieces and nephew. She loves her family, I'm glad she's my sister._ I smiled and watched as my dragonets looked at me with wondering eyes, waiting for a sort of introduction.

"That's yor Aunt Tsunami." I said. Flarol nodded clumsily, her eyes wandering. Siren and Iris began to relax as well, they gently climbed out of my arms and began looking around, exploring the new hut. I turned to Tsunami and we began to come up with a plan and a way to protect each dragonet. We decided to ask if Turtle could make each of them soul protection spells and help to hide Flarol's unknown power. Since we had no clue what it was, and didn't have any seers(like the legendary Clearsight) to help us, we decided to make a spell that could hide her special power from her. We began wording the spell for each of the dragonets and created stylish jewelry that suited each of them.

 _The dragon that wears this ring shall forever be safe from any soul damage from any kind of magic, Animus and unknown magics too. Protect her from stressful, guilty, worrying, or hurtful thoughts about or because of her magic._

 _~Iris's Ring_

 _The dragon that wears this armband shall forever be safe from any kind of soul damage from any kind of magic, Animus and unknown magics too. Protect him from stressful, guilty, worrying, or hurtful thoughts about or because of his magic._

 _~Siren's Armband_

 _ **The dragon that wears this earring shall forever be protected from soul damage by either Animus magic or unknown magics. Protect her from worrying, guilty, stressful, or hurtful thoughts about or because of her magic. Prevent her from learning of her unknown magic until she is six years of age.**_

 _ **~Flarol's Earring**_

Turtle finished the spells, leaning back and staring at each piece of jewelry. Iris's ring was silver with an aquamarine blue gem imbedded in it. It flowed with magic and warmth. Flarol's earring was a Patel purple with dark blue gems imbedded into it. And Siren's armband looked exactly like Turtle's. The sky fire rocks were replaced with empty slots and one silver gem. He called the dragonets over and quickly placed each of their jewelry on them. Flarol reluctantly let him, upset that she wouldn't know about her unique power for six years. Iris and Siren each put theirs on quickly. After a few moments, they noticed that their talons were tingling a little more. _A spell._

 ** _~Turtle PoV~_**

Turtle watched each of his dragonets as they began to wander around, they knew that their father had cast a spell on them, but they also knew to trust him. _I'm glad that they trust me. Perhaps we should send them to school...not now, but maybe with Moon's and Quibli's kids...oh, and Tsunami and Sunny's kids too. I wonder if Winter has any kids yet..._ I smiled at my dragonets tiredly. _It'll be fine. There haven't been anymore prophecies recently, so I won't have to worry about them. There shouldn't be any more danger._ I never knew how wrong I was.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh first ever WoF Fanfic and I'm already planning a bunch of chapters. I'm usually pretty slow with these things...Oh! I probably won't upload consistantly, just whenever I can get it done. After all, school, clubs, and other things will be a lot to worry about. Hope you enjoy my sloppy writing style. If you have any OCs for my story, I'll try to add them in, just tell me who they are and a little of their backstory, I might make them a main character, if I like them and think they can fit into the plot. I have big plans for this story! Again, hope you all enjoyed this, I will talk to you later, bai~~~ FTL092304**


	2. Quick note

Hi! I wanted to write this really quickly. The dragonets don't necessarily have NightWing powers. They simply have similar powers. I'm the upcoming chapters, I'll explain in more detail. Each of them is unique and I promise that their powers aren't NightWing powers. In my version of the story, these dragonets simply have something special about them because of an event that happened. The Animus part is self explanatory(Turtle). Their powers aren't exactly like nightWing powers. They are different. So when chapter one is published, I'm sure some misunderstandings will be cleared up.


	3. Chapter 1

**This Chapter is Dedicated to My best friend, who is always supporting me through the good and the bad! Love you!**

 **Chapter One: Mysteries And Surprises**

Flarol paced the hall as she waited for Iris and Siren. "Hurry up! It doesn't take this long to grab supplies!" she growled impatiently, her wing twitching. "Shut up! I have to polish my scales!" Iris screeched. "No you don't!" Barging into her room and grabing her tail, dragging her out of the room and towards the exit. "What about Siren?! Why aren't you dragging him?!" She hollered as she fought for her tail back. "He's coming." she said simply, her mind reaching towards her brother, watching his movements through his eyes, his worries and thoughts invaded her mind. "He is such a worry wort..." Iris finally gave up her struggle and laid on the floor, her limbs splayed all over the floor. "SIREN HURRY UP!" Iris yelled. Flarol rolled her eyes and turned to the door. "I'm leaving for Jade Mountain. Catch up when you stop fussing over your scales." Iris rolled her eyes and began to follow after Flarol.

 _You should really try to be ruder..._ whispered a voice in her head. ' _Whatever. You wouldn't care anyways._ ' Flarol spread her wings, calling to her parents, who were talking with Aunt Moon and Aunt Tsunami. "We are off!" They waved and Mom's scales turned a mixture of blue and gold. _She's sad and happy about our departure. She's proud and sad that we have grown up._ Flarol subconsciously observed her mother's scales and feelings at a lightning speed. She lifted off, letting her wings pull her into the wind of the sky. She happily began her flight towards Jade Mountain Academy. "Siren is coming, he's hugging our parents." She nodded, wishing she had hugged her mom and dad, but also reminding herself that they would definitely be late if she didn't go. "Hey, Iris?" Iris grunted, acknowledging Flarol. "Do you think that there will be other hybrids at the school?" She shrugged, letting her wings catch an air stream that would carry her farther. Flarol followed suit, with Siren close behind. "Aren't you guys nervous? I m-mean..." Flarol and Iris shook their heads. "We don't fuss over the future, like you. We just wanna meet Uncle Starflight's and Sunny's kids. As well as say hi to Dante and CoCo." Siren sighed. "Alright..."

 **~A few hours later~**

By the time they arrived, other students were flooding into the entrance. Flarol tilted her wings to soar down to the ledge. She reached with her talons to land when- _CRASH_ Flarol crashed into another dragon, then they spun and hit the ledge. "FLAROL!" Her siblings shouted, carefully maneuvering to land next to her. "Ugh...who in Queen Snowflake's name..." a grumpy IceWing stood up, untangling himself from Flarol's limbs, growling and shaking his scales. He looked down his snout at Flarol. "Oh, it's a SeaWing...ugh-" Flarol's gills flared as she stood up, hearing the distaste in his voice. Her mind reached and read all the nastiest thoughts she could find.

 _This clumsy, irresponsible dragon!_

 _Why isn't she bowing?! Doesn't she know I'm a higher rank than her?!_

 _Ugh! I want to go home. These stupid dragons are giving me a headache..._

 _Maybe this idiot should get a small taste of my power..._

He started to read her mind, she instantly threw her mental shield up. Flarol noticed that he had black scales along his spine and they covered his legs, like the icy blue was fading to black gradually on his legs. His horns were a bit different from a normal IceWing's and he had silver, tear-like scales by his eyes and black dotting the underside of his wings. _He's a hybrid...still._ Her gills turned an angry red color. "Look here, crashing into me is fine, cause I'm a clumsy flier, but looking down on me isn't okay. Nor is reading my mind! Jerk." She growled, whipping around. "And by the way, I'm a SeaWing-RainWing hybrid. You'll be seeing me." She walked away, her gills still flaring. Her siblings scrambled after. " _Flarol!_ That's the IceWing prince! He's Queen Snowfall's son! And from what I hear, he is in the first spot in the First Circle in the IceWing rankings!" Siren worried, his spine turning a mixture of brown and green. Flarol rolled her eyes. "Let's go find the Professer ...She should be giving us our schedules." Iris and Siren nodded. Flarol reached towards the IceWing's mind and closed her eyes as she walked. She saw him watching her walk away, thinking, "What? She's a hybrid? She even stood against me? Doesn't she know who I am? What's with her?" and finally, "When will I meet her again?" Flarol snorted and walked through the entrance of the academy, proudly holding her head high. "Flarol!" She turned to see who called her name. Suddenly, a mixture of brown and red barreled into her side. "Oof!" She grunted. "Get off...please, CoCo."

CoCo quickly retreated, standing and offering her talons for Flarol to grab. "It's been a while." CoCo nodded, her smile widening. "I've missed you a lot! How have you been? How is Aunt Kinkajou? OH! And how is Iris? and Siren? What about Uncle Turtle? And how is your pet sloth? Did it die?" She bombarded Flarol with a bunch of questions. "Uhhh... I'm fine. So is Iris, Siren, Mom, and Dad. Hailey died a few months ago. She was old." Flarol said, processing each question and giving them an answer. "Really? That sucks." CoCo said. She turned to Iris. "How are you?" she asked, trying to calm down. "I'm fine." She smiled and hugged CoCo. "It's good to see you." CoCo hugged her back. "Likewise. How are you, Siren?" Siren replied with a stutter. "I-I'm f-fine... Where's Dante?" Right as Siren asked the question, a dragon walked up. "CoCo, I know you're excited, but you can't just dash off-" He cut himself off when he saw Flarol and her siblings. "Oh! That explains a lot." He said, a smile gracing his features. After everyone caught up, they left to find their rooms. "I hope we get roomed together!" CoCo said enthusiastically. "Same here." Flarol said, resisting the urge to look into the future and see who it is. "What's your name?" Asked a dragon, as they aproached, her scales were dark as night. "I'm Flarol." she said, smiling. "I'm Fatespeaker. You have room 201. Down this tunnel to the right. Third room down." Flarol nodded. "I like your scales, by the way." Fatespeaker said, smiling. "You have silver scales by your eyes. Can you see the future?" Fatespeaker nodded. "Little bits and pieces. Can't make a prophecy though." Flarol nodded.

She waved goodbye to her siblings and started to her room. She followed the instructions given to her, and found her room. Walking in, she took a deep breath and smiled. "Hi!" She said, expecting someone to be there. A startled dragon looked up. "Hello. Are you in this room as well?" She asked, her head tilting. Flarol nodded. "You must be Flarol then. They told me to expect a hybrid." Flarol nodded again. "What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Vine." Flarol observed Vine's scales. They were a sandy yellow with small flecks of white here and there. "Are you a hybrid too?" She nodded. "What abilities did you inherit?" Vine smiled. "I can breathe ice and fire. I just can't control which one I use." Flarol's eyes shined with curiosity. "Really? That's so cool! Who are your parents?" She asked, excited. "I never met my mom, but my dad is named Winter. Ever heard of him?" Flarol nodded. "Yes. He is friends with my parents." Vine's eyes widened. "Are you the daughter of Kinkajou and Turtle?!" She asked. "Yeap. I sure am." Vine jumped up. "I'm glad I met you! My dad said that I would probably hate that you were so energetic, but I wanted a change of atmosphere. I'm glad you are here!"

Vine and Flarol continued talking for a while until their third clawmate walked in. She stalked to her corner, muttering about stupid dragons and when she would get to eat. Her scales were covered in sandy colored scales, with black scales lining her eyes and making a diamond pattern along her tail and spine. "What's your name?" Flarol asked, turning to the SandWing-NightWing hybrid. "Ugh...Aren't you a mind reader? Can't you tell?" She asked. That's when Flarol realized that the female had large silver scales next to her eyes. _Just like Aunt Moon..._ Flarol grinned and laughed. "Alright alright..." Flarol reaches into the dragon's mind and saw what she never expected to see.

 ** _~Flashbacks~_**

 _Wandering around, a young SandWing stumbled into the library to find her mother, who was sitting, sorting trade scrolls for her father._ "Mom! Can you tell me more about Auntie Kinkajou, Uncle Turtle, Father, you, and Uncle Winter?" _The gentle NightWing smiled and paused what she was doing._ "Again? Well, alright." _After another story, the young dragon grinned._ "Haven't Uncle Turtle and Auntie Kinkajou had kids yet?" _She asked._ "Yes, I think you would like them. Have you heard about their oldest daughter?" _Shaking her head, the dragonet sat down._ "Well, I've been told that she has the ability to read minds and see the future! She's even an Animus!" _The dragonet's eyes widened and she leaned forward eagerly._ "Really?! Woah! Can I meet her?!" _Moon smiled._ "Of course dear. When you go to school, I'll ask that you get roomed together." _The dragonet jumped up and down._ "Yay!" _She jumped around._ "Calm down, Jinu!" _Her mother scolded._

 ** _~End Of Flashback~_**

Flarol grinned. "You wanted to meet me?" Jinu hid herself under her wing. "Maybe." She grumbled. _So she really can read minds. Can she see into the future too?_ "Yes, I can. I can see a lot of things." Jinu shot up. "Prove it!" Flarol nodded. "I can see that in the near future you are going to be tackled by another SandWing-NightWing hybrid about one year older than you. Three...two...one." Flarol watched as a blur of black with stripes(like a tiger) of yellow barreled into Jinu. "Gah!" Jinu was knocked over. "Jinu~! I'm so glad you are here! You know, my parents, Starflight in particular, have been bugging me about finally learning to make friends." He complained playfully, chuckling. He was about to say something else when he noticed Flarol and Vine. "Oh! I'm so sorry, how rude of me!" _Woah...that SeaWing looks really pretty!_ "Thanks." Flarol said instinctively. The other dragonet stared at her. _What's your name?_ Flarol answered again, knowing that the dragonet was testing her. "Flarol. Daughter of Kinkajou; The hero of Phyrria, and Turtle; Animus Hero Of Phyrria."

The dragonet, who was still on top of Jinu, widened his eyes and his mind started to place together the relatives slowly. "So, you have to be the Flarol that everyone is always talking about. The mind-reading seer with Animus magic." Flarol nodded. "Well, I'm Glide. Son of Starflight and Sunny, the Dragonets of the Prophecy." Flarol smiled. "It's nice to meet you Glide!" She smiled and then turned to grab a scroll. "I have to document something..." she said, suddenly she had an inkwell and was already scratching notes onto the scroll. Vine peered over her shoulder. "Woah! Your handwriting is really neat!" Flarol looked up, startled and quickly wiped off her talon, having finished her writing anyways. "R-really? I've always thought it was scratchy." Vine shook her head. "What were you writing anyways? Something about enchanting a scroll of sorts?" Flarol nodded and the others came closer to her to read what she wrote. "I want to make a scroll that will list possible futures for anyone who wishes to see them. Such as upcoming wars or when they might meet some-" Someone grunted and Flarol turned to see the IceWing from earlier. "Can I help you?" She asked, her eyes already filled with annoyance. "Maybe you could start by explaining something to me." Flarol sighed. "Like what? There are too many questions in your head for me to answer." She grumbled. The IceWing growled. "Why are you in my head?" She shrugged. "Cause it's something I can do." He looked at her closely. _She doesn't look part NightWing... "_ I was just born with the powe-" her talons shot up to her head. A sudden jolt of pain zipping through. "Agh!" She curled up and began crying.

 _"Look inside,_

 _your heart is here._

 _Feel the power_

 _of your greatest fear._

 _A recurring event,_

 _Danger all around._

 _No one is safe,_

 _until the truth is found."_

She slowly stopped crying, returning to normal. Sitting up, she winced and looked at her wing. It suddenly had a large gash through it. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror and pain. "MY WING!" She schreeched. Two older dragons, Sunny and Tsunami, raced to her dorm to see their bleeding student and a bunch of horrified dragonets. "What in phyrria happened?!" Tsunami growled. "V-vision...sudden gash...don't know...hurts..." Flarol managed to push words through her screaming and tried to explain. Sunny nodded and quickly grabbed a student. "Go get Moon." The dragon nodded and raced off. After a while, Sunny managed to help Flarol to calm down and distracted her from the pain in her wing, which was twitching violently. Moon arrived quickly and stared at the injured SeaWing with horror, as though she knew what was going on. _We hid it for too long...the thing wants out of imprisonment and wants back inside of Flarol...curses. I thought we had more time..._ Flarol glared at Moon. "What is going on with me?!" She growled, already knowing that Moon had the answer. A wall blocked Flarol from reading Moon's mind, but she continued pressing forward. "Tell me!" She hissed. Moon flinched. "Go get patched up." Flarol growled again and whipped around, heading to the exit to get to the infirmary.

 _ **~A little while later~**_

Moon paced outside of the infirmary. "Is her wing patched up?" She asked, knowing all too well that Turtle and Kinkajou would be there soon once the news reached them. Vine was sitting nearby. "Vine, what happened?" Vine looked up, her eyes frantic with worry. "I don't know! One moment she's talking with some rude IceWing, and the next she was having a vision and slashing at her wing as though she was trying to escape something." Vine said, her eyes glazing over as she flashed back into the scene.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

Vine watched as Flarol replied to the IceWing with an annoyed glare. _I soooo ship it..._ she thought, and then Flarol was bending over and crying out in pain. As words flowed out of her mouth, she opened her wing and slashed at it frantically, her wing spewing bright red blood. She cried out again and then collapsed, finishing her prophecy and her self attack. She was suddenly eerily quiet until she saw her wing. Vine looked over at Jinu and knew that she had seen right. _She just attacked herself..._ Vine looked around and watched as Sunny and Tsunami rushed in.

 ** _~End Of Flashback~_**

Moon sighed and put her wing around he dragonet. "It'll be okay. She isn't going to die." Vine looked up at Moon. "What happened to her?" Moon's face tensed a bit and she sighed. "I can't tell you." Vine pushed Moon's wing off of her and stood in front of her. "Tell me. I want to help." Moon sighed, knowing that she was going to keep pushing. "You already know that she can see the future, read minds, and use animus magic, correct?" Vine nodded. "Well, I can't tell her this, but there is something else that she has." Vine sat down, her eyes were peircing through Moon's eyes. _Just like Winter...heh..._ "She has another person within her. Like an opposite of her current self. Her opposite self wants to take over Flarol's body and cause chaos and discord. We have been repressing this opposite side. She also has another power, one that can manipulate time." Vine looked both terrified and determined. "You can't tell any of this to Flarol, at all. She shouldn't know until she's six." Vine stared at Moon. "You realize that her hatching day is a few months away, right?" Moon nodded. "I'm going to ask Turtle to reinforce Flarol's enchantment." Vine nodded. "Be careful with what you think about. Actually, here." Moon handed Vine a rock. "Is this..?" Moon nodded. "Skyfire. You'll need it if you're going to hang around with Flarol. Just remember, no one is allowed to know about this." She said, her eyes worried and frantic.

Vine nodded, placing the skyfire into an earring she was wearing and put the earring on. "There." Moon nodded, satisfied, but still worried. "Your father is going to kill me..." Moon mumbled. "I'll stop him. No worries." Vine said comfortingly. "Thanks." Moon started to walk into Flarol's room. "We should be careful..." Moon stopped abruptly to see a strange looking RainWing with a SeaWing tail and gills. "Ahh...you must be the seer Moonwatcher. I'm Sleet, Flarol's opposite. I'm sure you know about me." The dragon called 'Sleet' smiled and tilted her head expectantly. Moon nodded. "It's nice to meet you. How did you break the spell?" Sleet smirked. "I just convinced Flarol to remove her enchantment." Moon's tail shivered and flicked Vine away. "Get it of here and get Turtle." She whispered, making sure her mind was sheilded as she told Vine what to do. "Right. I'll be right back, Sleet..." Vine said, smiling nervously. She dashed off and rushed to find if Turtle had arrived yet.

 **A/N: That's all for chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you hadn't noticed, I mentioned small things about Flarol's ability to read minds. She can see what they see and hear their thoughts. There is another perk to that, but I figured it could wait. She's kinda like Darkstalker in a way. Over powered. But she's also the opposite of him, so just wait. Also, her future seeing will be explained next chapter!**


	4. Update on Updates

Hi everyone! It's been a hot minute since I've really updated. So just so everyone knows, I currently have around five ongoing stories. I'll be putting a few on haitus until I finally finish rewriting Abandoned. I'm working on chapter three. Most of the chapters that haven't been edited are being thrown away. I want to progress this story more. Anyways the following stories are on haitus for the time being:

 ** _Colorful Love_**

 ** _Strangers to Lovers_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Magical Song_**

I decided to continue colorful love, and I've decided to put these three on haitus. Abandoned is naturally going to be updated as I recreate the story. I also plan on posting each of my stories on Wattpad. My username is the same there. FairyTailLover092304. If you want to see them there, it will take a bit longer to update, but they will be accessible. Hope everyone understands! This update is going out to each of my stories, so everyone will see them. This also helps promote my other stories so...yeah...XD. Anyways, thanks for being patient and sticking with my story! Hopefully I will bring each of the stories back. I plan to try finishing at least eight chapters of Abandoned before I release one of the stories from haitus. The order I will release them is going to be a secret, but if you want to know, I'll post an update on each story telling whether or not they have been released or not. My WoF series is going to contuinue as well. That's all for now, bye!


End file.
